Legion
Biography Origin Legion is an extra-dimensional demon of immense power who took up the role of "Satan", after defeating it's previous ruler, Lucifer. Legion continually schemes to make bargains with people for their souls. He especially covets the souls of heroes for their purity. He has frequently contended with the Disciples and Joel Black. Legion is also the current ruler of Hell. Powers & Abilities Powers *[[Omnipotence|'Nigh-Omnipotence']]: '''As a powerful demon, Legion possesses vast supernatural power, and wields powerful levels of magic. Legion also possesses great power over the elements of Hell. Despite his great power, Legion is considerably weaker outside of his realm. **Cosmic Awareness:' Legion is able to perceive and understand the workings of the universe on a cosmic level. He can even perceive knowledge of events that take place outside the static reality of his native dimension. **[[Reality Warping|'Illusion Casting']]': Legion is capable of casting illusions to make people see things that are not real. ** 'Immortality: '''As a demon, Legion is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Legion is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. ** 'Magic: 'Legion possesses power levels of demonic magic and can use this power for various purposes, such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, and even to warp reality. The source of his mystical power derives directly from the damned souls of Hell. ** 'Matter Manipulation: 'Legion can transform matter into anything he wishes. ** 'Mind Control: 'Legion is capable of controlling the mind of anyone he chooses. ** 'Necromancy: 'Legion is capable of obtaining the souls of the dead to power his realm. He also makes deals with mortals in exchange for their souls. ** 'Pyrokinesis: 'Legion can generate and manipulate hellfire, and spew flames from his mouth. He can also cause it to erupt from the floor, and manipulate ordinary fire. ** 'Reality Warping: 'Legion is capable of changing and manipulating reality, such as when he makes deals that involve certain things in the past to be changed, like undoing a certain event, or bringing someone back from the dead. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Legion's unique physiology enables him to recover from almost any injury. If for some reason he was injured severely, he can drain the life force of others to instantly heal himself. **Self-Sustenance:' Legion does not require food, oxygen, or sleep. ** 'Shapeshifting: Legion can take the form of anything he wishes, to fool people. ** 'Superhuman Durability: '''The tissues of Legion's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. His body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** 'Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Legion's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Legion possesses almost limitless stamina. ** Superhuman Strength: 'As a demon, Legion possesses tremendous strength. ** 'Telekinesis: '''Legion is capable of manipulating the movement of objects with his mind. He was also able to cause one of Echo's arrows to disintegrate, just by looking at it. ** '''Teleportation: '''Legion is capable of teleporting himself to different places, and even between dimensions in an instant. ***Dimensional Travel' ** 'Thermokinesis:' Legion's presence in a room drops the temperature to a chilling degree. He is also capable of freezing glass by merely breathing on it, and disintegrating objects by touching them. Abilities * 'Deception' * 'Disguise' * 'Genius Level Intellect' * 'Intimidation' * 'Leadership' * 'Occultism' * 'Tactical Analysis''' Gallery Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Mind Control Category:Shapeshifting Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Necromancy Category:Magic Category:Joel Black villains Category:Villains Category:Reality Warping Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Disciples Villains Category:Omipotence Category:Omnipotence Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Occultism Category:Deception Category:Disguise Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Intimidation Category:Demons Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Cosmic Awareness